


Three Cheers

by lighterlovesong



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: 3-nin KAT-TUN friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterlovesong/pseuds/lighterlovesong
Summary: Kame finds out about Ueda’s teary interview and of course the only rational thing to do is break into Ueda’s apartment together with Nakamaru and surprise him with pizza.





	Three Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> A light-hearted KAT-TUN member-ai gen fic to numb the pain of their ongoing hiatus.

\- - - - - - - -  
_From: Yucchi [nose emoji]  
[Have you seen this?](http://aramajapan.com/news/general/ueda-tatsuya-talks-about-kat-tun-in-tears/63530/)_  
\- - - - - - - -  
  
Kame blinks dumbly at the alert on his phone, not entirely sure what to make of it at first. There’s a video that follows and it takes him a while to realise that it’s Ueda’s face on the preview.  
  
It’s nearly sunrise and Kame’s still on set but he requests for just five more minutes before they resume filming. He retreats in the privacy of his mobile dressing room and as soon as he hits play, Ueda’s voice fills the emptiness, a soft sob cracking through his deep voice when he starts talking about KAT-TUN.  
  
“Ever since we started to fall apart, we were able to appreciate each other. Kamenashi and Nakamaru are doing their best.”  
  
Kame leans in at the mention of his name, astonished by how openly Ueda was talking about such things, though admittedly a little hurt that he hadn't even been aware this interview existed.  
  
“So, I realised that I have to do my best, too. This is because I don’t think of anything except KAT-TUN,” the Ueda on screen continues and this time it’s the sound of his heart breaking that echoes throughout the room.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ueda thanks his team as they drive away from the underground parking in his building. He had just flown back from Thailand and all he wanted to do was jump into bed and hibernate for a week. The J-Series event was a refreshing experience but he caught himself way too many times searching for Kame’s constant nagging and Nakamaru’s over-eagerness about every little thing.  
  
He laughs to himself and shakes his head. Feels like a lifetime ago.  
  
Dropping all his bags next to the door he says _tadaima_ to nobody in particular. Sometimes he forgets he lives alone, which is exactly why he literally jumps out of his shoes when a voice answers back—  
  
“Idiot,” and suddenly it’s Kamenashi coming at him from the side and hitting his head.  
  
“Fuck, _Kame_!? You scared the shit out of me!” Ueda shouts in genuine terror but Kame doesn't even give him a second to recover and shoves the video in front of his face.  
  
Ueda’s expression softens when he realises what exactly he’s watching. “Sorry,” he then says quietly. “I didn’t mean to drag your name into it.”  
  
“You’re such an idiot,” Kame hits him again, this time on the arm. “I had to find out from Nakamaru that you had an emotional breakdown on national television. Idiot.”  
  
Finally, Ueda laughs. “How did you even get in here?” He then questions, quickly realising just how severe a violation of personal space this is.  
  
“I tried to stop him but Ueda-mama gave him a key without question,” another voice calls out and it’s Nakamaru emerging from the kitchen with a big box of four-cheese pizza in his hands.  
  
At this, Ueda’s eyes light up—mostly because he loves four-cheese pizza with all his heart, but Kame and Nakamaru come to a pretty close second.  
  
After two rounds of drinks, they spend the rest of the day just lazing around. Ueda had hoped to catch up on sleep but the other two are practically glued to his bedroom floor chatting non-stop for hours. Eventually Ueda resigns to the feeling. It's good to have them back.  
  
“Should we take a photo?” Kame asks when Ueda finally joins in to play cards, but they all know it’s really more of a command than a question because Kame's already squishing them into the frame before either of them could even respond.  
  
They spend a while debating if they should post the photo online but ultimately come to a collective agreement that the moment should remain between just them—the last three standing.  
  
Their future is blurry and uncertain, but at least they know they will always have this.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next day, Nakamaru updates his blog.  
  
_I have a really good feeling about the future!  
Let’s keep supporting each other._  
_[pizza emoji] _[pizza emoji] _[pizza emoji]___

  
It’s short and weird and cryptic, but their fans will probably know what it means, and to him that’s enough.  
  
  
**End.**


End file.
